


I lost my dearest friend.

by sugarandhoneytea



Series: Wanderpark (AU) [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Gregory is mentioned but doesn't appear, Homeless Character, Lockets, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: Christophe longs for a different way of things to be.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Series: Wanderpark (AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I lost my dearest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of Ten Long Years Ago from Christophe's point of view.

_Click... Click... Click... Click..._

Christophe continued to flick the locket open and shut again while he stowed away on a train heading back into South Park. Just in time to visit Gregory's mothers for the anniversary of the day he went missing. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he loved Gregory very dearly. Ever since Gregory dissapeared, Crhistophe's life spiraled downhill. He ran away from home and never looked back, taking with him the clothes on his back, some food, and the locket he'd had since his early childhood. Inside was a photograph of himself and Gregory.

The thoughts of sneaking out on cold winter nights to the house next door to seek refuge from the witch who birthed him, of a warm welcome when he walked in the door and the faint smell of seasoning all through the house plagued his memories. Sometimes, if he thought hard enough, he could see that place again when he closed his eyes. While his memories began to fade away a little bit from how long he'd been away from that little mountain town, one face remained clear as day in his mind.

A charming smile, curly golden hair, dark amber eyes, and a sleepy gaze that held a flood of emotion behind it. Gregory and Christophe were incredibly close. At one point they were mistaken for a couple. Ah, Christophe had wished it had been so. Gregory smelled of the spices and seasonings stored generously in the kitchen at his home, and it was a very delightful smell. One that calmed his nerves and comforted him on bad nights.

It had been ten years since Gregory went missing... Nobody knew where he was, Nobody'd heard from him at all, and Nobody'd seen him in that timeframe. Christophe was prepared to just give up any hope of seeing his friend again.

He wished he'd done things differently, now.

He was always too flustered by Gregory's flirting to ever respond properly, instead masking his feelings by being angry, or not saying anything at all. He'd been too cowardly to admit he loved Gregory, and now he'd never get the chance to do so... His best friend, who now it looked like was dead, probably was heartbroken by what could be taken as rejection! And it would be his fault...

 _No no,_ Christophe thought, _Don't think like that._

Gregory was a smart boy. Top of his classes at Yardale, always besting Christophe at chess and any other games of the mind they would play. Surely Gregory knew that Christophe was just panicked in the moment...

Right?


End file.
